Does he love me?
by Narusegawa2004
Summary: She's new to japan and she falls into the well. On the otherside inuyasha want's to kill her Sesshomaru nearly kills her and a demon actually did but she came back with a new twist to her.
1. New girl

Heartless, lifeless, soulless

Heartless, soulless, lifeless

Alright the story is boring until the second chapter so don't give up on it yet. I'm not telling you to not read this chapter juts because I, the auther said it was boring.

Chapter 1: New girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do legally own 'Shiniguwa'

"Welcome to Japan, Shiniguwa," said a tall woman with black hair," I'm Sakuya Higirashi and you'll be staying with my family and myself,"

"I'm looking forward to it," said Shiniguwa smiling," You can just call me demon if you want, it's shorter and everyone does back home. Do you mind if I just call you Auntie? I don't think I can remember Higirashi all the time."

No, not at all. You can even call me by my first name.'

"Thanks. Where's your car?"

"This way dear," she said pointing. Then she looked down," let me help you with those."

"No, it's ok," said Demon (hey if Sakuya can call her hat then so can I).She lifted up the two medium size suit cases that looked like they were about to burst and host a huge bag on one shoulder.

(Sakuya) Dang Jamaicans are strong. That bag looks bigger and heavier than the bag Kagome caries to the federal era and she has suit cases and is not even breaking a sweat

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all sweetie," she said shaking her head. She walked out of the airport with Demon right behind her, to a silver Hyundai Tiburon GT.( I know. Why did I give her such a sweet car . . . and I don't even know what the hell she's doing with it ether!)

(Shiniguwa) Damn! That's a fine car

Sakuya opened the trunk letting Shiniguwa put her luggage in the car. As they drove to Sakuya's home, making conversation, they found a lot of interesting things about each other's family.

That night after dinner, Shiniguwa went to bed early. While Sakuya washed up the dishes. In came Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Mrs. H."

"Hello Kagome, hello Inuyasha. My your in a good mood."

"Why wouldn't he be we came back to get his favorite food."

"Oh there in the Ramen cupboard," she said watching as Kagome walked over and began to throw the packets at Inuyasha.(Yes they had an entire cupboard just for Ramen) "Kagome dear do you remember me saying that a girl from Jamaica was coming the stay for the summer?"

"Yes, I think so," she said stopping and giving her mother her full attention.

"Well she came today but she's sleeping now. Down there it's mid-night and she hasn't quite adjusted yet."

"Wow, and it's only 7 p.m."

"Maybe if your quiet you can take a peek at her before you go."

Kagome nodded and walked out of the kitchen Inuyasha put about 20 packets of Ramen on the table before following her.

When they reached the door Kagome turned to Inuyasha," Inuyasha remember be quiet."

"I'm not stupid wench."(yup bad moods back)

"When we get back, remind me to say the 'word' until hopefully your back breaks," she hissed at him.

"Feh"

Kagome opened the door and looked around the darkened room.

"She's covered herself from head to toe. You can't see anything," said Inuyasha.

"Oh well. Guess I'll catch her next time."(she don't know 'next time' is in the last place she'd see her)

Kagome and Inuyasha left and Sakuya went to bed late.

Well let me clear things up. 1) Souta is over a friend's house for the night. 2) The grand father is off visiting a friend and will be back the next day also. Cleared everything up? If not just e-mail me.

See ya!


	2. The well

Heartless, lifeless, soulless

Heartless, soulless, lifeless

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. How sad . . . NOT!

Shiniguwa rolled over when the sun hit her face, she didn't want to get up. Not a morning person . . . oh well.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Are you alright?" Sakuya called from the stairs.

"Yeah just fell off the bed. Be right down."

"Ok Dear. Oh and my daughter stopped by last night with her boyfriend and wanted me to tell you 'hi'."

"Sure ok."

"AAAWWW!" she hit her foot on the one of the legs on the bed.

"Are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Blinking bed," she mumbled after.

Sakuya shrugged her shoulders and went back to cleaning. Shiniguwa came down a fell minutes later, well she kinda fell down the stairs about half way.

"Are all your mornings like this?" asked Sakuya when she passed.

"Until I get something to eat, I'm like a walking accident."

"Apparently," Sakuya said to herself.

"And this is on a good day."

"A good day?" asked Sakuya.

"Yea, on a bad day don't try to wake me up or I'll basically knock you out, and I'm a walking zombie until a shower and then I'm the living dead till breakfast. Don't try to hold an intelligent conversation you'd probably get knocked out."

Sakuya burst out laughing at the end.

"It's not that funny."

"Sorry dear but that hilarious," she said breaking up again.

Shiniguwa just walked to the kitchen. I'm not that bad sure I punched out my cousin when he tried to wake me up one Christmas but that's not so bad.(I actually nearly did that,-)

"It's on the stove," Sakuya said still chuckling as she went back to her work.

Shiniguwa finished her breakfast just as Sakuya walked into the kitchen.

"Dear so sorry to leave you alone so soon but I have to go down to the store and the market to get some extra food."

"Sure, no problem."

"My son Souta and my father are coming home this evening. Souta was at a friends house and grampa was also visiting a friend."

"Ok."

"What will you do today?"

"I don't know maybe go outside?"

"That sounds like a great idea. How about you have your lunch outside too? How does that sound?"

"Great."

"It's settled then you'll go outside and explore, then have a picnic. I'll make it for you."

"Can you put in my bag?"

"Isn't the it too big?"

"I have a smaller one."

"Sure, ok. Bring it here."

Shiniguwa ran up stairs and brought down a black denim draw string with 'Angel' on it. (the 'Angel' has red horns over the 'A' instead of a halo )

"Here you go."

"Thanks dear, you can go watch tv or something till your ready to go outside."

"Ok, can I borrow your phone line?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Upstairs

_Dear Chu-Chi,_

_I made it. So far it's ok. I fell off the bed this morning, then hit my foot, then nearly fall down the stairs any way the house is still in one piece. Sakuya Higirashi, is nice, she has a daughter and a son. The daughter is not here right now, nor is the brother. She father stays here too, he's not around either. Well everyone 'hi' and take care of yourself._

_P.S.: one word to anyone about my waking up episode and you will die. Don't even worry about how I'll now, I'll know._

_L8rs!_

Shiniguwa sent the massage and locked off her laptop.

I wonder is I should carry this outside . . . yeah why not and I'll bring the solar power attachment too.

She packed up the laptop and a few games and stuff to keep her busy and went down stairs. Sakuya was just about ready to leave.

"Alright your bag is in the couch. I'll be back by about 2 with Souta and Grampa might come in the night so you don't have to look out for him. If anything happens my cell number is next to the phone. I think that's everything alright, bye."

Sakuya left without getting one answer in her erotic babbling.

Man she's like my mom away from home but her talking is way less.

Shiniguwa picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She opened the back door and walked out.

Wow this place is beautiful

She spent the majority of the morning exploring the landscape and its ancient structures. Soon She came upon the well house.

Wander what in here?

She walked inside and squinted since it was dark.

Better go in farther if I want to see anything.

She walked in farther but it didn't do much, she could only see the out line of the dark structure. She keep walking unfortuneatly she didn't see the well lip.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled as she fell into the well.

She closed her eyes only to open them to see the bottom of the well.

I'm alive? How? Ok lets recap, I came to Japan yesterday, I went exploring today and then I fell down a well . . . which is suppose to mean death. Is this heaven? Well heaven or not I need to get out of here

She got to her feet and dusted herself off.

Damn down here is dusty . . . ok that was stupid your in a dry well where there is dirt. DUH!

She picked her bag up and looked of a way out then she noticed something.

Ok, why am I seeing sky? Wasn't there a roof over it last time I checked? Oh well worry about that later, worry about getting out now.

She found a vine and began to use it to scale the side of the well.

Finally I found the use for Pys. Ed.!

When she reached the top something very shape was pressed to her neck.

And I leave it there. I need sleep(o) so night.


	3. Death is her name'

Heartless, lifeless, soulless

Heartless, soulless, lifeless

Chapter 3: 'Death is her name'

Disclaimer: I don't own the shard group, boohoo. I'm crying, really.

Village

_What the hell! Someone's coming out of the well!_

Inuyasha got up suddenly and ran out the door.

"Inuyasha where are you going!" yelled Kagome.

"Somewhere!"

"Argh!" she growled, "He's so frustrating."

Inuyasha ran to the well when he reached it her heard movement from with in. He drew Tetsiaga and waited till it, being a she popped her head out of the well. He put the swords blade to her neck. The person froze immediately.

"What are you doing coming out of the well?" he asked gruffly.

Shiniguwa wasn't even listening she was too busy thinking of a way to escape.

_Escape! Escape! . . . dirt, eyes. Yes!_

She dig off some dirt from the side of the well and waited for the perfect opportunity, praying that the opportunity came before she was dead. Lucky for her that opportunity came.

"I said why are you coming out of the well!" he said leaning with in range not easing his hold on Tetsiaga.

Shiniguwa as quick as she could threw the dust in he's eyes and while he was trying to rub it out she climbed the rest of the way and made a break for the forest.

_He can't find me if I hide well enough_

She ran until she came to a wide river, she began looking of a way to get across with out getting wet but time was catching up with her along with the man.

_No choice_

She quickly put her bag behind a bush and the jumped in the water. A few second later Inuyasha burst out of the tree line.

"When I get that wench I'll make her pay."

He sniffed around trying to locate her scent, the scent went right to the river's edge then just vanished.

_Wench must have fallen into the well and was climbing out but still I never saw her in the village before (he didn't see her clothes, heck he wasn't even the least bit interested). Oh what ever I'm going back to the hut. When I see that girl again . . . I'll get her then_

With that he ran back to the village.

Shiniguwa came up for air.

_Damn was he trying to test my lung endurance. Jess I though he would never leave_

She got out of the water and looked at herself.

_Damn I hate being wet, it royally sucks_

She retrieved her bag form it's hiding place and began to walk up the river.

_Nothing to do but play follow the river_

Back at the hut

"Hey Inuyasha, why'd you run off?" said the hyper little kitsune.

"Yes Inuyasha, why did you run off?" Miroku said turning his full attention to Inuyasha As did Keade, Sango and Kagome, even Kilala flicked an ear in his direction.

"Feh, I don't have to tell you anything," he said closing folding his arms.

"Tell me or I'll say the 'S' word," warned Kagome.

"Some girl was coming out of the well.."

"What did she have on?"

"How should I Know I'm not Miroku!" (I don't think this makes sense . . . Oh well!)

"Kagome do you think it could be the girl you were telling me about? The one that is staying with your mother?"

"It looks so and it looks like Inuyasha scared her into the forest."

"Hey how was I suppose to know she was the same girl it's not like there's a sign!"

Kagome ignored him," Ok, we have to find her and fast, who knows what is going to try and eat her."

"Yes I agree but it makes no sense we leave now it's almost night maybe she can last a night," offered Sango.

"Yeah your right," then she turned on Inuyasha," It's your fault if anything happens to her, I'll . . . I'll . . . SIT!"

thud

(ok, I think I'd be doing Inuyasha a favor if I go back to Shiniguwa)

Shiniguwa

She walked and walked until a bridge came in sight.

_God that took long_

She crossed and went into the forest. An hour later and her walking only served to make her more and more lost.

Man this is hopeless and it's getting dark. Might as well fide somewhere to sleep

Just then she heard a sound.

Shiniguwa looked around nervously. What was that?

The sound came again.

I'm not liking this . . . not liking this at all

"W-who's th-there?"

There it was again only louder.

"I mu-must w-warn you-u. I'm armed," she said grabbing a stick from the forest floor.

What ever it was now it was done waiting, out burst a wolf.

"Nice doggy. . . I mean wolfy."

Growls

"Ok," she started to back up," I'm just going to leave now, you know so bye!"

She turned and high tailed it out of there, the wolf hot on her trail.

Why me? Why me? Why me!

She ran until she was utterly exhausted.

Oh god what am I going to do, I'm tired, it's gaining and I have no idea where I'm going.

Just then she slammed straight into something hard and landed straight on her butt. She rubbed the poor abused things before looking up at what or who she tried to flatten. Fear was the understatement of the century. Cold, angry gold eyes looked down at her and the twilight wasn't helping much.

She started crawling backwards hastily, words failed her.

"You dare touch me?" he asked dangerously.

She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Answer me!"

She scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could in the direction she came from. She had found strength . . . man did she find strength.

The figure only scoffed before walking in the direction she went.

She was so busy trying to get away from who ever that was she didn't notice 'wolfy' was back . . . and he brought friends. Soon only an ear splitting scream could be heard as the sun set.

How was that? Not quiet how I intended but shrugs it works. I guess ya'll

Figure out who the person was already . . . I mean come on I made it so obvious. Well anyway I'm off to bed, seeing as it calls me very five minutes speaking of which . . .

_Oh Naru, isn't it time for me?_

Yeah so.

_Wouldn't you like to just jump in?_

The last time I did that I flew off the other side.

_Ok lets for get that. Don't you want to just sleep?_

Put a sock in it before I use the guest room

Thought that would shut you up. Anyway I'll not bore with my arguments any more, I'm off to bed . . .

_Yes_

That's it I'm sleeping in the guest room picks up pillow and sheet I'll catch you later.

_No please I'll never say anything again . . . PLEEESSSEEE!_

L8rs ppl


	4. Why does she cry'

Heartless, lifeless, soulless

Heartless, soulless, lifeless

Chapter 4: 'Why does she cry?'

Disclaimer: WHO WANTS INUYASHA! I'M SELLING HIM REAL CHEAP!(is it obvious I don't want Inuyasha? . . . YES!)

Sesshomaru POV

It's been a week and that girl still hasn't come out of her room. I am not going to stand for this none sense any more, today I shall bring her, her lunch and see what is the matter with her. _That is not the only reason you want to see her, it was said that she had some __changes and you are curious. _Shut up, why would I be curious in a ningen. _If you weren't then why did you bring her back? _. . .

Later (Lunch, Duh!)

"I will take that."

"But Lord Sesshomaru . . ."

Sesshomaru had already left the room.

Man he's confusing thought the servant as she went back to work.

Sesshomaru knocked on the door.

"It's open," said a soft voice.

Sesshomaru opened the door and walked in, the room was big like '2 Sesshomaru true form' big. He looked over to the big bed in the corner there was the girl that bounced into him a week ago .

So this is what changes the were talking about

The girl had white hair with silver streaks and highlights as opposed to black hair in a strange braid he didn't know. The only other thing that was showing was her claws.

The girl looked up from the bed with white and silver eyes and stifled a scream as she backed into a corner. As much as he love it when people feared him this would not do right now.

"You are to come and have lunch," he said placing the tray of food on the bed.

The girl just watched him, not moving an inch.

"Do I have to come for you?"

She began to whimper and huddle closer to the wall.

This ridiculous he thought pinching the bridge of his nose to try and stop an on coming headache.

In the blink of an eye, he had her at the edge of the bed tray in her lap. Sesshomaru stood not to far off to her right. When she noticed this she began shaking like a leaf.

sigh"If I wanted to kill you, with that much speed do you not think you would be died if I wished it?"

The girl looked him the eye and nodded slowly. She calmed down considerably after that, even though she kept sending nervous glances at him while she ate.

It would seem she does not trust me, which will have to change if I want information to stifle this stupid curiosity I have. _Told you. _Shut up

Then he decided to pay attention to the scents of the room. He soon pin pointed hers which was a mix of orchids and jasmine, two flowers that he actually liked, but there was a salty smell to it.

"Why were you crying? Is something not to your satisfaction?" he asked coldly.

She shook her head 'no.'

"Then you cry for nothing?"

She shook her head again 'no.'

"Do you not have a voice again?" he asked getting irritable at her lack of speech.

"Yes," she said softly.

Sesshomaru grasped her chin and brought her face to look at his, on contact she began to shake.

"Stop that," he ordered, and out of shire fright she fainted.

This is frustrating he thought as he moved her farther over on the bed.

He took the tray and walked out the door, a servant was waiting at the door to take the tray.

"Call the servant that currently is assigned to the girl, to my study" was all he said before moving in the direction of said room. Minutes after reaching a small knock came on the door.

"Enter."

The servant came in and bowed," you called my lord."

"Yes, you are to tell me everything that you found out about the girl."

"Excuse me my lord but I have found out her name, a very peculiar one at that," the servant said getting lost in thought.

Sesshomaru waited until he's patients wore thin.

"Yes."

"Oh forgive me my lord it is 'Shiniguwa'."

A peculiar name indeed

Then he motioned slightly for the servant to continue. The servant spent a good half hour speaking of the girl, before being dismissed leaving Sesshomaru to digest what he had heard.

It all is extremely jumbled and makes no sense but no matter i'll find out for myself. I have time and she's not going any where he said a devilish look in his eyes.

She won't be fainting again I don't like to make anyone especially girls faint. It makes them look weak, anyway that's my opinion not saying everyone should agree with me. I think it was a bit unfinished like I missed a few stuff . . . anyway I'll have to figure that out later.

L8rs


	5. Escape

Heartless, lifeless, soulless

Heartless, soulless, lifeless

Chapter 5: Escape

If anyone wants to know why my chapters start this way . . . I have no idea. Anyway end of year exams are coming up, so I might get slower on updating like snails pace . . . anyway good new most all my stories exept this one are on paper or in some books so when I get around to typing them you'll get them. Don't worry though I have friends breathing down my neck to type or write so you'll get plenty of story. I want to say thankx to all my reviewers, love ya'll. One or two said they were confused? Well email me and tell me what about because in some cases I'm confused too so I might do what my friends call 'story storming' and figure stuff out so fell free. I don't bite . . . well unless of course you annoy me. Anyway TO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, don't own him boohoo I'm so sad . . . but Sesshomaru he's so hot starts drooling sure with I owned him . . . but sadly I don't starts sulking

It's been about two weeks since Sesshomaru started to talk to Shiniguwa (remind me to shorten that name). She was finally loosening up around him.

Knock, knock

"It's open," she said.

Sesshomaru pushed it open to find her on her bed typing away at some square object.

"What is that?"

"Well hello to you too," she said looking at him," it's a laptop."

He raised an eye brow.

"Portable computer?" she said hopefully.

It rose even further.

"Never mind."

She shifted to the edge of the bed and took the tray. He took a seat in a nearby chair which he moved there since he began talking to her in her room.

"What does it do?"

"Programs, games, music. . ."

"Music?"

"Yea, wanna hear?"

He just nodded. She move the tray off her lap and replaced it with the laptop she clicked up real player (prefer it) and clicked on track 7 of the album Meteora (sp?).

_music starts_

_This isn't so bad . . . (Sessh)_

_Poor fool_

_Guitars start_

_(Did I mention that the volume on real player was on full, the volume on the bottom right corner of the screen was full and the volume on the laptop the manual one was full._:)

"TURN IT OFF!"

Shiniguwa laughed inwardly," pardon me?"

"TURN IT OFF!"

"Oh ok," she turned the song off.

"What was that infernal racket!"

"Rock, liked it?"

"Hardly, from now on don't play that while I'm in the room."

"Sure what ever," she want back to eating.

Sesshomaru watched her eat before she spoke again.

"Hey, you've been coming in here for the last what? 3 weeks, can't believe I didn't notice this before (she mumble that of course), do you eat at all?"

"I eat when I choose. That is none of your concern."

"Ok mr. 'Stick up my ass'," she mumbled.

Sesshomaru growled," you would do well to watch your tongue wench."

"Yo I ain't no licl' gial dat u can push round ok, so don't com bright uself wid me, got dat. I'm greatful for u takin me in but I can always leave."(Remember she's Jamaican and here's the translation: I I'm not a little girl the you can push around, so don't come and bright yourself with me, got that. Hope this helps :))

"Why don't you then?"

"Fine I will," she moved the now empty tray off her lap and began packing one of the black bags he found her with.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and pinched the bridge of his nose," you are not going any where."

"Oh and your going to stop me?"

Sesshomaru stood up and gave off the 'I am imitating you' vibe," Is that a challenge?"

Shiniguwa thought it over Options, options . . . 1 challenge him . . . nope I want to live 2 run for it . . . nope he's wicked fast . . . 3 leave at night . . . yes!

"Nope and I don't think I'll be leaving either," she said sitting back on the bed.

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow but just took up the tray and left.

Ok now how the hell an I going to get out of here?

Sesshomaru

That by far, was too easy. What is she planning, she's not like other women, she's educated . . . she shall be watched tonight.

"Milord, I'll take that," said a servant that just came out of a nearby room.

"Tell Kiro and Kuro to come to my study immediately."

"Yes milord," the servant said bowing and backing away.

Later, at night

Time to get out of here

She grabbed her bags one had food that she asked for earlier and the other everything else she had brought with her that day 3 weeks ago. She walked to the door and opened to two backs.

"Huh?"

They turned around to reveal two male faces.

"Would you mind telling us where you are going?" asked the one on her right.

"Actually yes I would," she shut the door in their faces.

The two shrugged it off and turned around again.

Damn him, damn him, damn him! He set up guards at my blinking door. What's his problem! . . . ok need another escape plan. Ahhhh . . . the balcony!

She ran over to the doors, opened them and looked over.

Gess, that's a far way down

Outside her door

"It's a little too quite in there isn't it?" asked the one that hadn't talked before.

The other one listened," Yea, think we should check?"

The second one nodded. The turned around and opened the door.

Shiniguwa

She heard the door behind her open.

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. It's now or never

She jumped over just as the reached the balcony doors.

"Ouch! Not a soft landing."

She looked up and realize that they were about to jump over.

She picked herself up and ran.

Hold up I don't remember being this fast . . . or being able to see this well either

"Hey you stop!"

Worry about that later move now!

She sped up.

"Damn she's fast," said the first guard. (If you haven't guessed yet or just want confirmation, their twins, k?)

Shiniguwa ran until she met up on a river.

Oh not again

"STOP!"

No choice

She hide her things in a bush again and dived in the water. The water just settled as the twins stopped at the edge of the river. They looked around and smelled around but her scent was misted over with the damp air.

"Lord Sesshomaru is going to skin us," wined the first one.

"Don't remind me, lets keep looking," said the second.

They moved off down the river. After they were gone Shiniguwa came up.

Once again they wanted to test how long I can hold my breathe

She swam to shore and collected her bags.

Since they went down the river I'll go up

She began walking up the river still wet.

Man I hate being in wet clothes . . . you know what I'm gonna stop for the night, even for some strange reason it seems like day. (She already saw the claws and was explained to about them. She's still new to everything else, she doesn't even know what she is ok? Everyone assumed she knew already)

She stopped and started a fire. She took of her clothes to let them dry and wrapped her self up in the picnic blanket that was packed weeks ago.

I wander if anyone noticed? Hum, at least there's no mosquitoes

She turned over and went to sleep.

Present day 3 weeks ago

Sakuya came home to an empty house.

"Shiniguwa, I'm back."

No answer.

She can't still be out, it's night

"Shiniguwa, honey," she said louder as she climbed up the stairs.

Still no answer.

"Demon?" she said opening her door.

Empty. Sakuya began to panic a little, she searched the house, panic growing at every room turned up empty.

"SHINIGUWA!"

"Mom? Mom!"

"I'm upstairs honey."

Kagome ran upstairs to find her mother in her room.

"Mom is the foreign girl here?"

"Hey mom," Souta said appearing at the door.

"Hey Souta honey."

"Where's the new girl?"

"Hello Sakuya, Kagome, Souta," Said the old man as he also appeared at the door.

"Hello father, . . . "

"Mom! Is the foreign girl still here!"

"No honey, when I got home she wasn't here. Do you know where she is?"

"I think I might. Bye mom don't worry I'll bring her back!" said Kagome as she ran out.

"So I'm assuming the new girl passed through the well?" asked Sakuya's father.

"It would seem so," said Sakuya relaxing a little that at least she knew where she was . . . kind of.

3 weeks later with the shard group

It's evening and the sun would soon be setting.

"Kagome I don't see why we have to look for her, she probably dead by now any way. We're wasting our time, we should be shard hunting not girl hunting!"

"Sit! We've been over this and I don't feel like repeating myself."

The rest of the group continue on and soon was joined again by a grumbling hanyou.

"Kagome, there's a good camp site over there," pointed Shippo.

"Good work Shippo."

The group set up camp for the night and ate dinner before the girls went

To a nearby river to bathe. ( guess which one ;)) As they got in they say the faint glow of a fire on the other side.

"Hey Sango I think there's a demon over there but it seems to be asleep."

"Well I'm tired to lets not wake it."

The girls bathed quickly and quietly. They went back to camp and told the boys about it. Inuyasha decided to keep watch that night as everyone else went to sleep.

Thank god I'm done. Well Thanks again to all the reviews. I'm gonna go, I've got Underworld to catch and tomorrow/today (not sure yet) I'm going to my sister's office where I shall have internet at my disposal. Anyway hope the chapter was good.

L8rs ppl

P.S:- would you believe I am just remembering she has a nick name. Gods I'm stupid hit's head anyway I'll use it next time even though I always cut and paste the name :) anyway I'm gone.


	6. Yuko And Yuka

Heartless, lifeless, soulless

Heartless, soulless, lifeless

Chapter 6: Yuko and Yuka

Ok I think this is going to be the last one before I stop till after 29th June. By then my exams (a whole blinking week of them would you believe it!) would be over. So summer starts don't have a clue as to what I'm gonna do other than this, so this might be my time waster so you'll get updated like . . . probably 3 times a week. Okay . . . OFF TO THE STORY!

Disclaimer:- I wish I owned Sesshomaru but sadly, I don't sighs

"_Stay here honey."_

"_But mommy . . . "_

"_No but's, your staying here," she said firmly._

"_Yes mommy, but promise me you'll come back?" asked the crying child._

"_I promise," said her mother, hugging her," I promise . . . "_

_She faded into nothing and an ear splitting scream was heard._

Shini sot up, her breathe irregular and sweat covered her.

That dream . . . that day . . .

"The day she died . . . to save me . . . "Shini shook her head," I've gone past that already. Doesn't make sense I mope about it when it won't bring her back."

She got up and took up her dried clothes, she smelt them and held them arms length away, coughing.

"Gess, these smell like they were over a fire or something, but it was no where near the fire so how . . . "

The wind blew to her; if a fire was lit she would be in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn wind," she said as she hung out her clothes to air out, out of the way of the smoke of the future fire.

"After my bath, I'll eat and keep moving."

In her picnic blanket she went down to the river, where she saw two women step out of the trees on the opposite bank.

The gang

Sango and Kagome went off to take their bathe, just as they stepped out of the tree line so did a teenage looking girl on the other side do the same.

Kagome leaned over cautiously to Sango ," that's the demon I sensed from last night."

(Shini) What? Who's she calling demon? (yes ppl she doesn't know)

Sango want into a fighting stance, raising her boomerang. When the girl took a step back, Sango threw it. The girl ducked in time as the trees behind her were hacked down by the huge bone. The second it went over her head she turned tail and ran. The bone came back and as she jumped over it one thing went through her mind.

Please don't let me die . . . again!

She jumped over the tree tops as the bone came back with renewed force. She dodged again as it came back and landed not far from her campsite. She ran there and grabbed everything not bothering to pack, put on or check for anything least that boomerang came back. Speaking of which, she ducked as it came tearing through the trees. She got up and ran. She jumped over it when it came back.

Sango and Kagome

Sango caught the boomerang for the third time.

"I think it's gone."

Just then Inuyasha burst into the clearing," Where is it! Where's the demon!"

"Gone Inuyasha, Sango drove it away," said Kagome.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and turned to her. He opened his mouth to say something but something stopped him.

That smells familiar . . .

He closed his mouth and jumped over to the other bank and began sniffing.

"What is it Inuyasha?" called Kagome.

"The scent . . . This is where you saw the demon?" both girls nodded," was it a female?"

"We think so?" said Kagome not so sure since their encounter with one of the resurrected bandits, the fearsome seven was it? (The one that liked Inuyasha's ears and had the whip like sword.)

Inuyasha sniffed one last time before he jumped back over to the girls.

"What's so interesting about it's scent?" asked Sango.

"It smells like the girl from the well. Come to think of it, it also smells like the girl from Kagome's time that's staying at her house."

Kagome's eyes widened," oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. We nearly killed her!"

"Be reasonable Kagome, was the girl a demon?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Then that can't be her. Didn't you see the wolfish white and silver tail and her hair?"

"Yeah, yeah, your right," Kagome said smiling before shooing Inuyasha, who left grumbling.

With Shini

She finally stopped running and collapsed under a tree.

"Ice lords in castles, men wielding huge swords, over sized boomerangs thrown by obviously deranged women. WHERE THE HELL AM I!"

"Must you shout babe?" said a male voice from behind the tree.

Growls followed, Shini scrambled to her feet and backed away from the tree. She didn't get far as she bumped into something wet, sticky wet. She looked down behind her to see a black wolf with a bloody muzzle; she jumped back and ended up on a hard chest.

"Wow I knew women like me but this, this is new," said the voice.

She moved away quickly and looked at the man as he looked her over.

"That's not fitting for a lady such as yourself, now is it?" he said pointing to the picnic blanket.

"Who are you?"

" Oh terribly sorry, Where did my manners run off to," said the man jokingly," I am Yuko, son of the leader of the northern black wolf pack," he said bowing," and what is your name, miss?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Untrusting I see. Well I suppose when you deem it fit you will tell me. Till then would you like to come to my den where you can get food to eat and some clothes," he said looking at the picnic blanket.

She wrapped it closer to her self," I'm not going any where."

"You know, you're the most stubborn demoness I ever meet," he laughed.

"Demoness?"

"Yes, demoness. You speak as if you don't know?"

"Because I don't, and I want to know why your calling me one?" she said hotly.(Her tail it swishing k:) )

Yuko looked at her incredulously," You don't know what a demon or a demoness is?"

She frowned and shook her head

"Shush," he said to the wolves," Your one and you don't know!"

She looked at him," What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean you're a demon," that was stupid you told her that already " well to start your half wolf, half dog demon."

"Wow, that explains what a demon is," Shini said sarcastically.

"Ok so I'm not good at explanations."

"Apparently."

He glared at her a little," well maybe one of my pack can explain it better."

"I'm still not going with you," she said flatly.

Yuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose," trust, trust," he mumbled to himself," who do I get you to trust me?"

"Leaving is good."

"Besides that."

"Nothing."

"Wow, you really are stubborn. What to do? What to do?" Yuko said to himself.

"It's no wander she doesn't trust you, with how much you talk to yourself I wouldn't either," said a female voice.

"Great! Now disembodied voices! What next! Pigs playing crocket!" said Shini loudly, throwing her hands in the air.

"I don't know about the 'crocket' of which you speak but I do have a body," said a woman stepping out of the bushes.

"And you are?" Shini asked immediately noticing the resemblance to Yuko.

"Yuka, that's my twin brother. I'm gone for five minutes and you are already annoying someone else."

Ok next chance I get I'm out of here thought Shini.

"So how'd you happen on my nut of a brother," she said turning to Shini and pointed a thumb to her brother.

"Bumped into him."

"I knew it wasn't anything else."

Yuko glared at he sister.

"Don't glare at me," she said not even looking at him.

"I can do what I want," said Yuko," You can't stop me."

"Wanna bet,' Yuka said turning to him.

"Like you can beat me," Yuko said puffing out his chest.

Yuka poked him in the chest," Any day."

"Then bring it."

The two started arguing, but that soon stopped . . . because it changed into a fight.

So glad these two fight like normal siblings. I'm outta here.

She turned around and ran. The wolves ran after her but couldn't keep up.(I'm so proud of her wipes away tear drop) The wolves turned back and tried to tell the twins to stop. Eventually they had to drag them apart.

"What!" growled Yuko," Can't you see I'm busy beating my sister?"

One of the wolves barked at him, then he and Yuka looked around.

"Where'd she go?" asked Yuko.

"That's obvious, not here. Come on."

They ran off following her scent about 10 minutes after they started they heard a scream.

"Hey that's her!"

"Then let's move it!"

They sped up until came upon a clearing which was covered in blood.

"What the . . . ?"

"Over there," pointed Yuka.

They ran over to a still bodied Shini. Yuka checked her over for anything.

"She seems to be fine," she said puzzled.

"Then why is she out?"

"Don't know lets bring her home form Kaiko."

"Good idea."

"Don't I always have good ideas."

"Don't start," said Yuko picking Shini bridal style, hands in the right places.

Just then the wolves who were left in the dust ran into the clearing.

"Off to the den," Yuka said to them, before she and her brother ran off.

All the wolves plopped down on the ground.

(Wolves)Why us!

Sesshomaru in the morning

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!"

"Well, ah, my lord ,ah. . ."

"She opened the door at about midnight and met on us . . ."

"We asked where she was going . . ."

She didn't answer. She just slammed the door then the room went quiet . . ."

"We decided to check and on opening the door we saw her on the balcony . . ."

"We ran in but only reached the door when she jumped over . . ."

"We jumped too but she ran, we followed her into the forest where we came upon a river. . ."

"Where her scent ended."

Sesshomaru hit his fist on his study desk effectively demolishing the table, the twins shrank back, he was pissed . . . real pissed.

" Damn, the bitch is smarter than anticipated," he turned back to the twins," You two, take out a search party and find her. You have three days," said Sesshomaru as he dismissed them.

He sighed when they were gone and sat down in his chair and willed away an on coming head ache, he seemed to be getting those a lot latly.

Why did I bring her back? Why didn't I kill her in her misery later? . . . _Because your curious and slowly beginning to like her presence. _Bloody voice, begone! _I'm going, I'm going . . . she is right though you really do have a stick up your ass._

_(Imagine Sesshomaru getting up and looking if he really does have a stick up there. Wouldn't be surprised.:) )_

I'm done for now go loads of work to do. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the story in general. Please don't just read review please? I want suggestions this story is just running around the place right now I need something to work for till then the chapters will just go round and round and most likely make no sense. I welcome help, criticism, the whole nine yards. And I do mean round and round k ppl so some help would be greatly appreciated. Anyway I'm gone.

L8rs ppl

P.S:- Many thanks to all the reviewers so far. LOVE YA"LL!


	7. A day with the wolves

Heartless, lifeless, soulless

Heartless, soulless, lifeless

Chapter 7: A day with the wolves

You all must really hate me right now . . . I'm sorry I got caught up in so many things I completely forgot . . . forgive me? give a puppy dog pout pwease?

"Aaww, my head's killing me."

"It is expected."

Shini's head turned to the owner of the voice, an old woman with black hair and black wolf's tail.

"Oh, your kidding me, I was captured again. Is there a sign on my forehead that says 'capture me'?"

"Not that I can see, but if it makes you relax more. Your at the black wolves of the north's den."

"And you are?"

"Oh my manners must have run off some where."

"Everyone's seems to be doing that now a days," grumbled Shini.

Bonk

"Hey! What the hell was that for!"

"For being rude," she said simply," my name is Kaiko. I'm basically the healer of this pack."

"Kaiko? Are we allowed in yet?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yes, she is awake, you and your sister may come in," said Kaiko.

Yuko and Yuka entered the cave.

"Hey, felling' better?" greeted Yuka.

"If you call a splitting headache 'better'."

"We'll take that as a 'no'," said Yuko.

"No Einstein really," muttered Shini to herself.

Bonk

Shini rubbed her head again," you just love adding to the headache don't you?"

"Can she come outside?" asked Yuka, suppressing the urge to ask what the heck was an 'Einstein'!

"I don't see why not, she's fine apart from the headache."

"Come on," said Yuka, grabbing Shini's hand and haling her off the ground, only to basically drag her out the cave.

"Hey! I can walk you know!"

"Oopps! Sorry."

"Thank you, where are you taking me anyway?" asked Shini.

"To meet our father," said Yuko.

Shini stops," Wait you mean ya'll father?" she said pointing to the both of them.

Twins stop too," Yea. Why?"

Shini shakes her head," Nope, na-uh. Bad experience with meeting guys' or friends fathers."

"He won't do anything," said Yuko.

"Yea he won't do anything," agreed Yuka.

Shini looks at them quizzically, and then sighs," fine."

Yuko smiles happily while his sister jumped up and down with glee, then lead her to a cave with some kind of skin over the entrance. They lead her in and she looked around.

Shini /Wow this is like a house carved out of stone . . . cool/

"This way," ushered Yuko.

Shini walked through the door way her was next to and saw the twins' father who was looking at some scrolls on a wooden table. When he looked up Shini bowed.

"Hello sir. Nice to meet you."

He shot her a strange look and then spoke," Yes you are Shiniguwa, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, good. Ah, tell me, is it customary of where you're from to wear cloths like that?"

Shini slowly looks down at what she was wearing and saw the picnic blanket, she let out a yelp and was out of there so fast they didn't even see her.

The twins' father watched the skin over the door way flap," Your right son, she is fast, maybe even faster then you" he commented before going back to what he was doing.

Outside near a river

Shini /ok that was by far embarrassing, and …/

While Shini was still in her thoughts she didn't notice a creature creeping up behind her, until suddenly it pounced.

"AHH!" she screamed before falling over into the shallow river.

Sitting up she saw a white wolf pup wagging his tail playfully.

"Now that's not fair, you sneaking up on me like that."

The pup just barked and began chasing it's tail.

Shini /Aww so cute/

"Do you want him?"

Shini looked around wildly," Say what!"

"Hey mind your head, it might fly off," Yuka said stepping out from the tree line," I was asking if you wanted him?"

"Sure, but doesn't he have a mom I'm sure she wouldn't allow it."

The puppy stopped and cocked his head in their direction, apparently knowing they were talking about him.

"He doesn't have a mother, she was killed by another female who was jealous of her for mating with the strongest male. At the time the male wasn't around to help her so she fought alone. When her mate found her he want after the other female and killed her and then disappeared."

"Oh that's so sad, now he doesn't have any parents . . . ok I'll take him."

At this point the puppy ran and jumped on Shini and began licking her face.

"Looks like he understood," she said laughing.

"Yea. Ok lets get you both dried off and you Shiniguwa into some clothes," Yuka said trying to hold back her laughter, at that, she failed miserably.

With Sesshomaru

"WHY HAVEN"T YOU FOUND HER YET!" Sesshomaru yelled slamming his fist into his desk, thus causing it to collapse.

"S…s…orry s..s..sir," stampered the man backing away," we've searched the area but still … no sign of her."

Sesshomaru turned around to face the window to calm himself before tearing the pitifully shaking man to pieces," I don't want excuses," he said in his normal tone," I want her found."

"Yes sir," bowed the man glad that he would get away in one piece this time.

Sess /This damn girl is becoming a nuisance. _Yet your still searching for her._ She has much to answer to when she is found./

Later that night with Shini

Yuka was sitting on the fenton they laid out for Shini as she paced around the room.

After a while Yuka couldn't hold her question in any more," Why are you pacing like that?"

"Huh?" Shini said stopping.

"Why are you pacing like that?"

"Oh, ah I'm thinking of what I should do. I mean I can't stay here," she then saw the hurt look that came across Yuka's face," no it's not you."

"Then why don't you stay! I have no other person my age to talk to apart from my brother. All the other girl in the pack either think I'm stuck up or are afraid of me; and the males are always trying to court me."

"I can't stay, the Ice prince is most likely not going to stop searching for me and I don't want you to get in trouble."

"My pack can protect you from who ever this 'Ice prince' is!"

"No trust me this guy is wicked powerful be himself imagine the army he has? Besides not all the girls are like you say they are, there's Jonike she real cool."

"That's just one."

"But I'm just one and beside there's got to be other like her willing to be your friend."

Shini /no offence but this is starting to sound like a soup opera, yuk/

Yuka thought it over and sighed," So your leaving in the morning?"

"I guess so."

"Ok fine I'll get some food ready for you," and she got up to leave.

"Come on Yuka, believe it or not you and your brother changed my whole perception on wolves. Now I know their not all bad," she said smiling.

Yuka smiled back the both girls hugged before the wolf princess left the room.

Shini /Now back to where the hell I should go . . . I could try that well again . . . but which direction is it . . . maybe the twins know I'll ask them tomorrow. For now / she yawned / I'm going to sleep./

With that she dive bombed her fenton and was out like a light.

I bet your saying this should be way longer . . . well I'm just getting to write and I solemnly swear I 'll do better really I will. Please don't be discouraged with the slow writing pouts. Ok? Ok. Anyway got to go read and review as always.

L8rs ppl


	8. Did that ona just'

Heartless, lifeless, soulless

Heartless, soulless, lifeless

Chapter 8: 'Did that ona just…'

I wrote, please note I have absolutely no plot for this story it's just being thought up as I go.

"Bye Yuka, I'll miss you and remember try and find friends in your pack. I expect to come back and find you up to your neck in friends," Shini said putting her hands on her hip.

"Promise," smiled Yuka, as they both hugged.

Next came Yuki who picked her up and twirled her around, "I'll be expecting you to visit so I can court you properly," he said jokingly.

"Right keep waiting," Shini said hugging him back, "Oh wait, do you guys know a dry well anywhere?"

Both twins shook their heads, then their father walked up, "Feel free to visit anytime you like. You will have an alley in this pack," he said smiling, "and who knows maybe you can stop my son from acting so immature," he chuckled.

"Hey!" protested Yuki, "I'm not immature I just feel comfortable with who I am," at this everyone present began laughing.

"Well," Shini said picking up Snow, "I'd better be going, thanks for everything!" she called, waving with one hand.

Some ways away from the pack a question hit her that she wanted to ask, why the hell in a pack of black wolves was Snow white?!

Shini/_I swear my brain is leaking.../_

"What do you say Snow want some exercise?" the little wolf pup wagged it's tail vigorously, "Ok try to keep up," and she put him down before jogging ahead.

The little pup kept up as Shini eased into a light run /_Wow I'm so proud of him!_

With Sesshomaru

Sess /_Never send someone else when you want something done properly yourself/_

Walking out the castle gates, after a promise of 'dealing' with the twins if he returned empty handed, Sesshomaru began his blind journey.

Sess /_You do know you have no leads right?__ Why are you annoying me? __Just trying to talk sense. __What would it take to shut you up? __Kiss her. __WHAT?! __Calm down I was just kidding.__ Just be silent for the remainder of this search. __I'm not making any promises./_

Sesshomaru growled frustrated at his inner youkia as it refused to shut its 'pie-hole'.

With Shini

"ALL THESE BLOODY TREES LOOK THE SAME!" yelled Shini in frustration.

She'd been walking half the day and all she saw was trees, even Snow was bored.

Snow /_Tree, tree, tree, tree, rock! Tree, tree, tree, moss covered rock! Mommy I'm bored…/_

Snow began to whine, just as Shini stopped walking, "This is frustrating. There must be a better way."

"Well for a pretty thing like you, I could always carry you. For a price…" said a voice.

"Seriously is there a sign with flashing lights above me head that says 'Free girl, come capture me' above my head?" Snow looked up and shook his head, sighing Shini answered the voice, "What kind of price?"

"Why a night in my bed would suffice," the voice jeered.

"I'll pass thanks. Bye!" and Shini took off at top speed (Sessy fast yay!)

After running for a full ten minutes she slowed down and finally stopped, "I think I lost him," she smiled.

"Not quite," said the same voice.

"What the hell?!" she shrieked and looked around wildly.

That was when Snow started growling and snapped at something on Shini's shoulder, "AH! LET ME GO YOU FOWL MONSTER!!" cried the voice.

"Give it here Snow," Shini said holding her hand out, reluctantly Snow spit out what looked like an over sized flee.

"Oh, the indignity of it all! Caught by a mere pup! I'll never live this down!" the flee said as it got up and rung out it's clothes.

"So your telling me a talking flee was chasing me this entire time," she said. (think how Sakura from Naruto looked when the dog told her the they used the same shampoo)

"Well I was pretty much on your shoulder the entire time," it confessed.

Holding the small creature over Snow, he opened his mouth wide invitingly, "Wait! Wait! Let's not get too hasty now! I can give you information!" it squealed.

"Doubt it, unless you can tell me where to find a dry well," she said holding it over Snow's waiting mouth.

"Ah a dry well! I do believe I can help you. I know of but one," it said.

This caught Shini's attention and she brought the flee to her eye level, "Spill."

"Well it is where the four lands meet," it said.

"That's very helpful, considering I have no idea where I am right now!" she yelled at him.

"No need to shout," /_she has a short fuse like Master Inuyasha.../_ , "You are currently North west of it. If you pass thought the western lands and run at that speed you were running before, you should be there in two days," he said.

Sighing, she put the flee on her shoulder, "Fine but your coming with," she said and took off.

one hour later

"This is so frustrating! Does the scenery ever change?!" growled Shini, Snow nodding in agreement.

Just as she finished her exclamation she smacked into something rather hard. What ever it was it went over with her on top of it. Then the thing below her began to vibrate and a deep sound of annoyance floated to her ears.

Shini /_Not again.../_

Shini rolled off Sesshomaru, allowing him to get up. Snow began to growl at him and with a swift kick, Snow was sent flying into a tree. Hearing the pup's whimpers of pain, Shini forgot all about her pounding head and went to pick him up. Suddenly to Sesshomaru's surprise, she was up and before him faster than even his eyes could see, eyes red and growling loudly. With one swift powerful move, Shini slapped him across the face so hard he almost lost his balance, before taking off into the forest.

Sesshomaru stood there dumb founded as he rubbed the red hand print on his left cheek /_Did that ona just slap me?/_

Hi I'm back and writing this here will be my…I have no idea. Well I've post a few so check them out. I'm writing while I remember the plots (or remember the made up ones). Hope you like it. Review please!!! review page begs for more reviews Please feed it.

L8rs ppl


	9. STRANGE AND ANNOYING INNER VOICE SAY WAT

Heartless, lifeless, soulless

Heartless, soulless, lifeless

Chapter 9: STRANGE AND ANNOYING INNER VOICE SAY WHAT?!

I wrote, please note I have absolutely no plot for this story it's just being thought up as I go.

Ammm I think I forgot to mention that she got a change of clothes from Yuka. It's like the outfit Ayame wears only in black fur. Sorry about that and I also realize I hadn't mentioned anything about her tail recently either. When I finish the story I'll go over and edit it so it's not lacking in anything that's suppose to be there.

Shini woke up to the sun shining brightly in her face. Stretching she became aware of the weight in her lap and looked down to find snow nestled in a ball. Lifting the pup gently, she checked him for any injures. Finding none she replaced the sleeping pup on her lap and began to ponder the events of the day before.

Shini //_Lets see, left Yuki and Yuka's cave, got chased by a flea... no comment there... then me and my brilliant self goes and runs into Sesshomaru, AGAIN!... but after he kicked Snow what happened... //_

She stayed lost in thought until snow shifted and sat up on her lap. Petting the wolf cub affectionately, her stomach growled. Looking around the small clearing all she could find was her laptop bag, the sack with food was missing.

"Crap! I must have dropped it when the jerk kicked you! I don't even know where that spot is...wait a minute. Where is the flea?" Shini said looking on her shoulder where he last was, "Great the thing took the first opportunity to run. This couldn't get any worse," she sighed, closing her eyes and leaned back on the tree she had been sleeping against earlier.

"Ona, you will follow me back to the western lands without further problems," said a monotone voice.

Shini // _I just had to ask..._//

Getting up slowly, taking her bag and Snow with her, she stood tall and faced him, "Sesshomaru what is it you want with me? Do you want my laptop? Is that it? I'll give it to you if you'll leave me alone," Shini offered, keeping an unblinking gaze on him.

"It is not the laptop I require. I will repeat myself once more, you will follow me back to the western lands without further problems," he said evenly but in truth his patience was wearing thin.

After a few seconds that felt like minutes, Shini nodded her head. Sesshomaru nodded and turned to walk away, at which opportunity, Shini turn tail and ran.

// _If he doesn't want the technology I'm afraid to know what he does want… besides I'll never get out of here if he keeps me under lock and key!! _//

A fierce growl was heard a few feet behind her. He was gaining on her already. Up ahead there was a river…

// _Why do rivers always seem to save my ass?//_

Not questioning it any further, she speed up, aiming to jump to the other side.

//_A pair of wings would do me good right now, but here goes..._//

Leaping off the edge of the back hoping and praying she made the other side of the wide river. Time moved in slow motion, as she landed more gracefully than she expected, she turned and saw the red eyed Sesshomaru stop abruptly at the edge of the river and fix her with a furious look.

Letting loose the breath she didn't know she was holding, she turned and continued to put as much distance between the two of them as possible.

With the Inu group

"Lady Kagome it has been a week and four days since we began this search for your friend and we have found no leads," Miroku said after they left the most recent village they came across.

"I don't understand," she said sighing.

Just then a strong gust of wind caused their clothes to flap noisily as something sped past them.

"Inuyasha what was that?" asked Shippo.

"I don't kn…THAT"S HER!!!" Inuyasha exclaimed pointing in the direction Shini ran off.

At this realization the ground began to vibrate, then it gradually moved to shaking violently, "What could that be?!" shouted Kagome.

."Get back!" yelled Inuyasha, taking both Sango and Kagome by the arm and pulling them back the way they came from.

Seconds after they were all clear a large paw print appeared it their place, a good three feet deep.

"Ahh! What was that?!" Shippo exclaimed his eyes like dinner plates and he stared at the paw print.

"A really pissed off Sesshomaru… Kagome I suggest you start thinking of excuses for that girl's death, especially the lack of a body…" Inuyasha said looking at the crater.

Kagome just froze for a few seconds before springing to action, "Sango take Miroku and Shippo on Kilala! We have to save her! My mom would murder me if anything happened to her," Kagome said climbing onto a waiting Inuyasha's back.

With Shini

" Crap..."she cursed as she watched the trees thin out in the distance.

Some seconds later she burst out of the tree line and into a valley, the speed at which she was going did not allow her to stop once she was running down the incline. The earthquake like shaking was not lost on her, she'd figured something was after her rather than some natural occurrence.

Shini // _Knowing my luck it could be the ice lord himself _//

Chancing a look behind her she almost screamed as a large white dog leapt off the edge of the incline and flew over her head. Trying to slow down tripped and began to tumble down hill, Snow and her bag clutched securely in her arms. Finally she came to a stop, but when she opened her eyes she immediately squeezed them closed. About three feet above her was a giant muzzle and it was sucking in air like an industrial vacuum.

Awaiting her imminent death she, her heart almost burst out through a hole in her chest, when she felt something wet and cold nudge her left side with such force she almost flipped over. Cracking her eyes open and found red ones staring back from twenty feet up.

Slowly Shini tried to crawl backward away from him. At the slight movement he growled low, vibrating the ground under her. This is when the Inu group caught up to them.

"Sesshomaru! Leave her alone!" yelled Kagome from Inuyasha's back.

Sesshomaru's head snapped up to look at them and narrowed his eyes. As they continued to close the distance between them he bared his fangs and growled fiercely. A good distance away the group stopped and dismounted, Inuyasha immediately drawing Tetsiega.

Before any more words could be exchanged a loud buzzing could be heard in the distance. All eyes turned to the west as a large cloud moving swiftly toward them, threatening to cover the sun.

"Naraku," growled Inuyasha, waving his sword in agitation, "Baka hanyou doesn't know when to quit!"

Seconds later the poisonous insects were upon them as well as hundreds of low level demons. The shear number of them had the group, a frightened Shini and a very annoyed Inu youkai backing further and further into the valley.

Miroku who was prevented from using his wind tunnel was badly injured a few minutes in and almost had his head clawed off by a slightly clever bear demon. Sango was fairing better but had a gash to her left side after taking a hit for Shippo who was being protected by a bloody Kilala.

Inuyasha covered Kagome who fired purification arrows at the flying demons both had minor scratches and bruises. Sesshomaru was mangling dozens of demons with one swipe of his poisonous claws, Shini picked the lesser of two evils and stayed underneath the large Inu.

The fighters backed further and further into the valley until the sloops of the hills on either side were no longer carpeted with grass but exposed the crud rock adorning a sheer cliff. No one noticed Kaugra stand at the edge until she spoke in a loud mocking voice.

"Your idiocy astounds me! Even the great lord of the Western Lands fell for such a simple trick," laughed Kaugra.

At the end of her statement she took flight on her feather, just as large explosions on either side of the cliff caused boulders almost a large a Sesshomaru (true form) to break away from the cliff face.

"Kuso, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled just before he located her and pulled her into his arms, then began jumping on top of the falling boulders.

"Miroku get on!" Sango yelled as Kilala swooped down beside him, Shippo using Sango's katana sheath to deflect the smaller rocks.

The group managed to bob and weave their way up through the shower of rocks and boulders, until they landed safely on the cliff's edge.

"That was close," breathed Kagome.

"So you survived. No matter I can fix that," cackled Kaugra, before she let loose 'Dance of the Blades'.

Inuyasha blocked the wind blades while Kagome fired an arrow, which was easily dodged by Kaugra who was perched high above them on her leaf.

Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo readied themselves as low level demons stepped out of the tree line surrounding the cliff's edge.

With Shini

The explosion sounded like a nuclear bomb had gone off right beside her eardrum. Sesshomaru flinched as well and growled furiously. Before she knew what was happening, Sesshomaru's tail began to coil itself around her, his fur taking up the little space between Shini the wall it formed. Seconds later the large Inu collapsed on top of her, the 'wall' protected her from the weight.

Shini // _I wander what happened..._//

From the close proximity she could feel the vibration of him breathing. It was shallow and it worried her more for inexplicable reason rather than her own safety.

Shini// _ Is it because he protected you? __Maybe... HOLD UP! WHO ARE YOU?! __I'm the ruler of the muffin kingdom and my flavor is blueberry. WHO DO YOU THINK?! __You don't have to be so touchy... __I'm your inner beast duh… __If you're a beast, inner or not why do you speak like the future... does that make any sense? __ Yeah well I'm apart of you so unless i'm really pissed off I'll annoy you like this… __joy something to look forward to... __Anyway as I'm not in denial so you need wake up your future mate. __STRANGE AND ANNOYING INNER VOICE SAY WHAT?! __You heard me. Wake up your future mate! __You know your kinda pushy for an inner voice... __just do it._//

Shini sighed, figuring she must have gone crazy, before climbing the wall that was Sesshomaru's tail. Rubbing, what she assumed to be his underbelly, as hard as she could while still clinging to the fur of his tail. His breathe quickened a bit but went back to being shallow seconds later.

Shini// _great what now? __sigh you are impossible. You're a youkai for kami's sake! You did gymnastics and karate, wouldn't a kick work better? __Oh yeah, good point... what do you mean youkai? __Don't tell me you haven't noticed. __I know I have a tail and claws and fangs, and I can run like super fast, see like now when there is only like a speck of light, and a whole host of other things but I just assumed what ever happened could be reversed or lifted... __nope you were born this way. This is your true humanoid form. __Ok... why am I having this conversation while under a giant dog and tons of rock... __ it just goes to show how your mind works… __I'm not taking that as a compliment! __It wasn't intended as on__e._//

Growling in annoyance, Shini jumped half way up the 'wall' and did a summersault, landing a hard kick to Sesshomaru's stomach. The body above her shifted slightly. She tried once again this time adding as much power as she could muster (she tapped into her inner youkai's strength so it hurt), this time she got him to jolt causing some of the rocks above to move.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she called," Growl if you can hear me."

The soft growl's vibration rocked Shini for a few seconds before it stopped.

"You know we are under tons of rocks right?" another soft growl answered her," Can you move them?"

No answer came, just quickened breathe as the large Inu moved to stand. With great effort Sesshomaru managed to shove all the boulders off of him, leaving a clear exit out of the rubble. Unwinding his tail, he used to push Shini from under him, before he lay down and looked at her expectantly.

"You want me to get on?" Shini asked incredulously.

He nodded his head slightly and waited patiently. Subconsciously shifting the strap of her computer bag, which miraculously was still with her, she climbed on to the inu's back trying her hardest not to pull too hard on his fur. Once secure between his hunches on his back, he stood and leapt on to the cliff's edge opposite to where the inu gang were fighting.

"WHAT THE LORD IS STILL ALIVE?!" screamed Kaugra furiously.

"Hey bitch your fight is with me!" yelled Inuyasha as he flew (leapt) through the air towards her.

While everyone was busy trying not to get killed, Shini slid off of Sesshomaru's back. He stood and closed his eyes briefly before his Inu form began to shrink in to his humanoid form. When he was finished all the cuts and gashes he received were now visible against his pale skin. However Shini didn't have time to notice anything else because he closed his eyed and began to fall forward. Moving quickly she caught him and was surprised to find that even though he was heavy she could manage him pretty easily.

Shini//_ What do I do now? I have no clue where his place is and he's naked! __ Get over the naked part! His palace, royal youkai knuckle-head! It's to your left, just continue that way you'll probably get there in about three days if you run, with breaks for sleep and rest…_//

Taking him up bridal style she couldn't even take a step, she was too busy staring at what was a few inches away from arm.

Shini//_ 0.0 OMG!!! OMG!!! OMG!!! I CAN'T EVEN TAKE MY EYES OFF OF IT!!! I NEED TO GET HIM SOME CLOTHES!!!! __No you don't… __YOU PERVERT!!! YOUR ENJOYING THIS AREN'T YOU!!!! __I'd be lying if I said I wasn't… __ARGH!! I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN LIVE WITH THIS FOR THREE WHOLE DAYS!!! __ OH GET OVER IT!! ALL MEN HAVE THEM, DEAL WITH IT!!! GOT YOUR SO FREAKING STRANGE!!! __You don't have to yell... __I know but you're freaking out over a male appendage! Jess you should be happy!! __Maybe I should move him to my back_ //

Taking a deep breathe Shini shifted the tai-youkia to a piggy-back position and immediately regretted it. Mid rifts and hipster skirts are not good for carrying a naked man on your back.

// _IT'S TOUCHING ME!!!!! __GET OVER IT CHILD!!! _//

Yea it's done!!! Took me forever and I think I'm veering off Sesshomaru's character but oh well! Hope you enjoy it!! I'll edit the story as soon as it is finished. I didn't read it over so if you find any errors in it I apologize in advance. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


End file.
